


That letter

by BrightSemiramis



Series: Stepping into the magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, long series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightSemiramis/pseuds/BrightSemiramis
Summary: We start with the first Harry Potter AU arc!Armin Arlert receives his letter to enter Hogwarts.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Stepping into the magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167053
Kudos: 6





	That letter

There he was, in a large dining room, with a beautiful architecture and such a realistic ceiling, listening as the witch said his name, and then placed a talking hat on his head and defined which 'house' he would go to, with different wizards and witches, who would be like a family. He still didn't understand that system very well, but he was convinced that he would soon.

Everything was happening, while he was still trying to assimilate what had happened a few weeks before.

Armin Arlert lived a simple and normal life with his grandfather, standing out as the smartest in his class and school, his grades were perfect, spending his days in the library, reading books as much as possible. He aspired after his thirteenth birthday to apply to another school at the beginning of high school. What Armin didn't expect, was that after his eleventh birthday, a person and a letter arrived at his house.

A blond-haired adult in a strange set of clothes carried a letter addressed to him, and his grandfather encouraged the man to go inside the house, receive the letter and read it. As he took the envelope to open it, he noticed how there was a beautiful reddish seal, with the mark of an 'H', he had never seen a seal like that before.

As he read his letter, the man went on to explain the contents of the letter and what it meant. The more Armin read the page, the more confused and perplexed he became. He was accepted into a school he had never heard of before in his life.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

He really thought they were pulling his leg, and were making fun of an eleven year old boy, but the moment he heard his grandfather asking for some proof of magic, the man simply pulled out a wooden wand and said strange words, that split his grandfather's cup, and both could verify the veracity of his words.

"In short and simple words, Armin is a Muggle-born wizard." The man clarified. "One who possesses magic."

And at that moment, a race against time began. The wizard gave Armin a long list of what he would need for the school year, among them, a wand and owl, the man told him it was for contact. He bought everything he needed, the wizard himself had helped him pay for some things. The moment he bought the books, he had the impulse to read them, they made him so curious, and he felt strangely grateful to have been accepted in a magic school. He probably would never have been able to read that.

The wizard also explained the "Blood Statuses". Muggles were those humans who had no magical abilities, the vast majority were unaware of magic or preferred not to believe in it. Squibs were like the antithesis of a Muggle, they were those whose parents had magic, but they lacked it. Half-bloods had one parent, or some Muggle descendant and the other was a wizard, it was quite simple to understand that. And finally, the so-called Purebloods, were those who had completely magical ancestry, so there were no Muggles or half-bloods, according to the wizard, there were no longer too many pureblood families.

The arrival of the 1st of September was quick, several of Armin's classmates were in their new uniforms at school, however, he was with his grandfather and that wizard through the corridors of the train, taking him to a place wherever he was left. The wizard told him they had to go to Platform 9¾, both Armin and his grandfather looked at the man quizzically. There was no such platform.

The wizard continued walking, without listening to Armin's doubts, who was completely convinced that it was a mistake made by the man. They stopped at the pillars that belonged to Platform 9 and 10.

"Come on Armin, you have a train to board." The man went for the brick rock and vanished into thin air as he touched it.

The boy was no longer sure if he wanted to go to Hogwarts, it was all very strange. The wizard again appeared saying that the train would be leaving soon, and to hurry. He could feel his grandfather's hand on his right shoulder, supporting him.

"Let's do it together." he nodded his head more confidently.

He put a tighter grip on the handles of the cart, and grandfather and grandson set off with his grandson toward the pillar. Armin closed his eyes tightly waiting for the impact, but it never came. When he opened his eyelids again, he realized that was in another station, with a big locomotive on the tracks and a lot of people with carts like his. He looked up and saw the sign with '9¾' written on it, he saw how there were teenagers and children saying goodbye to their parents through the window.

"It's time to board the train." Reported the wizard.

Grandfather and grandson said goodbye with a tight hug, he asked him to please take care of himself, and not to put himself in danger, when he returned, he wanted to see him in one piece and complete, to make friends. He put his old hat on Armin's head, so he wouldn't feel lonely in the school.

As he boarded the train, he looked for the nearest cabin within reach, looked in the window for a last glimpse of his grandfather, but he was nowhere to be found. The train began to move and Armin said goodbye for the last time to the normal life he had in London.

The journey lasted for hours, he saw countless lakes and hills along the way, the scenery was beautiful.

It was nightfall when they arrived at a Platform, there was a crimson red sign, which had the name 'Hogsmeade' engraved on it. When they had all descended, the same man who had helped Armin earlier asked the first years to follow him. Introducing himself by the name of Hannes, he led them to a lake with a small fleet of sailboats, all with their own light to illuminate them.

Hannes sat in a boat, and began to sail away. They all hurried and climbed into the boats, and the boats began to sail themselves, it was amazing in every possible way. Armin saw out of the corner of his eye, a boy with a dark complexion and greenish orbs with a frown, he kept watching him for a few seconds more, until he noticed on the steep cliff, a dark figure of a large castle, with its many windows lit up. The light of the full moon illuminated the lake next to the cliff that surrounded them.

The boats stopped at a dock at the bottom of the cliff, the students got out and were guided down a path of stone stairs.

They walked up the stairs, they found a witch waiting for them at the top of the steps. Her hair was dark brown and tied in a bun, leaving a fringe parted in the middle, her eyes were light brown and she wore glasses. She waited for the first year's voice levels to drop before giving a short speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" The excitement was clear in her voice. "In a moment you will be able to join the rest of your classmates, but before you take your seats, you will be selected for your respective houses." everyone was listening attentively and quietly. "Gryffindor! Hufflepuff! Ravenclaw! Slytherin!" Armin noticed how some of the children were anxious at the name of the last house. "Your house is now your family, points will be rewarded for effort and will be taken for breaking the rules. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup. The ceremony will begin now." She turned to some doors and they opened on their own.

The group of students followed the witch, and when they entered there were long rows of dining rooms, where the students of the older years were seated, at the end of the room there was a table that was horizontal to the tables in a vertical position.

The witch unrolled a long scroll and began calling out names.

"Annie Leonhart." From the crowd a blonde-haired girl appeared, and an old hat was placed on her head.

The talking hat twitched slightly, and then shouted. "SLYTHERIN!"

A horde of applause came from the table closest to the door, Annie stood up from there to take direction to that table.

"Krista Lenz." A girl with blonde hair tied in a low bun made her way through the crowd.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was applause from the table on the far wall. Krista made her way to the applause table.

"Reiner Braun." It was a boy with blond hair and a large build.

"SLYTHERIN!" Applause rang out from Annie's table, and with a smile on his face he went to the counter.

"Connie Springer." His hair was cut short, almost cropped, and he was also thin.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" This time, applause broke out near the Gryffindor table.

"Sasha Blouse." She had brown hair and it was tied in a ponytail.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Sasha made her way to the same table and sat next to Connie, who apparently were very good friends.

"Ymir Fritz." She was tall and wheat-skinned, and there were freckles on her cheeks.

"SLYTHERIN!" More applause from the table by the door.

"Bertolt Hoover." He was considerably tall and his hair was black.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Marco Bott." His cheeks were freckled, and his hair was of a black color.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Armin Arlert."

He was surprised to learn that he was next, with evident trembling he approached the chair and the hat was placed upon him, he was not long upon it before he decided his house. "RAVENCLAW!"

Applause erupted from the nearby Slytherin table, at a quick pace he approached the table to take his place at it.

"Jean Kirstein." The boy had short, light brown hair.

"RAVENCLAW!" Jean walked to the table and sat down across from Armin.

"Eren Jaeger." So he was the boy Armin had seen, and now he knew his name.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Mikasa Ackerman." Mikasa's hair was short and jet, and she had a lock of it across her face.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The election ceremony took a little while to finish, but it was over and Professor Erwin Smith said a few words to the inductees, gave warnings about entering the Dark Forest, and the third floor corridor on the right that were off limits.

After that, he motioned for the banquet to begin. Empty platters suddenly filled with food; chicken, potatoes, corn, bread, there was too much to keep naming.

A great cry of euphoria was heard, it belonged to Sasha, who looked like she was going to cry from the excitement of seeing so much food served, Connie was trying to calm Sasha's enthusiasm and not to let it all go to waste.

Armin saw the teachers' table, however, he could only recognize two faces, Professor Hannes and Erwin.

As he turned around, he saw a female-looking ghost, and next to her appeared more ghosts. Armin had seen reports about ghosts and had never believed what they showed on television, he could tell that the reports were fake, but this time, he was pretty sure that these were real.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw." Spoke the ghost politely. The others laughed at the look on the newcomers' faces.

The older students referred to her as 'The Grey Lady', and chatted a bit with her. A third year student explained to them that each house had a ghost; Gryffindor to Nick Nearly Decapitated, Hufflepuff to The Fat Friar, Ravenclaw to The Grey Lady and Slytherin to The Bloody Baron.

Once the banquet was over, a girl with short blonde hair led them through the corridors, warning them about the mobility that existed on the stairs. Armin watched as some stairs moved slowly, and did not fall.

They continued their journey through the castle, and those who knew about magic for the first time were amazed by the amazing structure of the castle. To reach their common area, they had to follow a spiral staircase.

When they reached a door, it had no knob or lock, there was a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. The girl who guided them (she introduced herself as Yelena) waited for the eagle to speak, the eagle said something like a riddle, Yelena gave her answer and the door opened. She clarified that to enter the Ravenclaw Tower, they had to answer a riddle, if it was answered wrong, it must wait for someone else to answer it. Seeing the worried faces of some of the first years, she assured them that they were not difficult, they just had to concentrate.

The common room was a large circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows adorned with soft blue silk and bronze, and a vaulted ceiling painted with stars.

"This is our common room." Yelena announced, as she watched everyone marvel at the design of the Tower, under a small staircase, to go downstairs and look at a fireplace. "Listen everyone, here are the doors to your dormitories," The students went down to see where the dormitories were. "to my right is the boys' room, and to my left is the girls' room. The luggage is in the rooms."

The group split in two, men and women, and headed for their respective rooms. Armin had his room number, and looked for his luggage next to the owl (whom he named Umi), to find it on a canopy bed, he lay down on it, and the blue down fabric caressed his golden hair.

He thought about what a crazy and extraordinary life he would have from that moment on, and then he settled down and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So ... on Sunday I was watching the last episode of Shingeki and the last two Harry Potter movies, so in my head I started to create a world of Shingeki, inspired by Harry Potter, so here we are, posting this.
> 
> They don't know the headache it gave me, searching for information on the Ravenclaw Tower and the dormitories (I don't think the movies would show much), but after various sources of information (and an image) I managed to figure it out.
> 
> I leave the link of the image. https://www.pinterest.at/pin/411938697153854913/


End file.
